Choices of a Covenant
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Takes place after encounter with Chase. A string of events that causes many slash pairings. Rated for future chapters
1. The Youngest Son of Ipswich

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. But God, I so wish I did.

Warning: It's slash. Boys do things to boys. I personally like it, but will understand if you don't. And if that's the case, don't read!

Choices of a Covenant 

Chapter One: _The Youngest Son of Ipswich_

Winter in the North East. How fresh and crisp everything was. How everything in the forest was so still as if waiting for something to happen. When everything was frozen over and there was always snow on the ground.

Tyler loved the winter the most. He sat alone on a bench outside of the hall where he took Modern Literature at Spenser Academy. To a passerby, he would have been a strange site. There the young man sat, on a bench that had a thin layer of ice on it, wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans a not-so-bulky jacket and a scarf. It would be a wonder if he didn't catch something, that is, if he didn't get hypothermia and die first.

But Tyler Simms was quite content sitting there with his thoughts as his company, and quite warm also when heat was so desperately needed. The whole 'having magical powers' thing came in handy on days like this. Days when his thoughts bogged him down so much that he couldn't see himself making it to his dorm. That, and the off chance that Reid or someone he knew would be walking along the halls and want to talk to him.

No, today everyone would be out on the town; it was a Friday afternoon. And if there were some people back in the dorms, there was a 3 in 4 chance that he wouldn't know them and about a 7 in 8 chance that they wouldn't talk to him either way. It wasn't that he wasn't well liked; he was just never in the talking mood and people picked that up quickly. The only people he felt truly comfortable around were the other member of his group, their Covenant, The Sons of Ipswitch. And even now it was getting slightly less comfortable to talk to them.

Yes, a lot had happened since their encounter with the fifth son, Chase. Sarah had graduated early and gone off to Harvard. And of course, the long distance relationship didn't work for Caleb, or at least that's what he said. After Pogue's ascension, things became strained between him and Kate. He apparently was too reckless for her, but in Tyler's opinion, it seemed that he was trying to aggravate her with his stunts. Either way, the two eldest boys seemed much more happier and much closer with each other. Well, Reid may be blind to their flirty acts, but Tyler was no idiot. He saw their seemingly playful contact as warm expressions of lovingness; their friendly embraces with a deeper meaning of passion. Actions that caused jealousy to flare up in his stomach. Then again, he thought he saw something else in Caleb's eye. He couldn't describe it exactly but it looked a lot like guilt.

But, it was none of his business, and he certainly was in no position to judge. Not when things with him and Reid were so confusing. Well, what was so confusing about it really? They just slept together nearly every night for about the past two months or so. The thing was that, at first, it seemed passionate and real and true. But then a few weeks ago, Reid ascended. Then it turned into almost pure lust.

Tyler just didn't know how he felt about it though. Sure, he felt used and always a bit dirty afterwards. But he was seventeen years old; it was his time to have fun. And he knew he didn't love Reid. Just like he knew Reid didn't love him. It was just for the pleasure, and what was so wrong with that?

Tyler sighed deeply. He was supposed to be _clearing_ his thoughts, not multiplying them. He looked around. Here and there couples were out for a romantic walk, some making out in mid-step. No one noticed him, for which Tyler was fine with, but he did occasionally wonder what would happen if he turned himself a pale blue and pretended to pass out. Would anyone come to help?

He wasn't exactly in the mood to find out, so he picked himself up along with his book bag and headed back to his dorm.

**End of Chapter 1**

First chapter is a bit short, but then again I can't promise the other chapters will be any longer. We can only hope my attention span holds out for so long. This was basically just an intro in case you couldn't tell. The real story starts with the next chapter: _Wiotch_, between Caleb and Chase. Maybe it will be my Valentine's present to you all ; )

It's so weird not writing a sex scene for once. Oh, don't worry; you'll get a lot before this story ends. But for those you haven't written any, they're not easy.


	2. Wiotch

A/N: For those of who were fooled by the first chapter, I'm telling you now; this is not going to be all romance and sappy stuff.

Chapter 2: _Wiotch_

Caleb walked down the dirt road admonishing himself for getting into this mess. He'd been coming down this path once a week, alone, for a couple of months now, each time dreading what he would experience but knowing that there was no other solution. The snow crunched beneath his feet and he could see at times where the dirt from the ground had been mixed with it, staining its purity. _How fitting_, Caleb thought with a wry smirk.

But he couldn't help not blocking his mind from other thought, very different thoughts. Thoughts of pain and pleasure. The dirty pleasure of servitude. Making another living, unworthy person pleased. Giving one's body up and pledging devotion to…

_No! _ Caleb forced himself to stop. The whole situation was just wrong. Something that had to be done as the means of survival for him and his loved ones, nothing more. Besides, how would Pogue handle it if he ever found out what his boyfriend had been up to? Most likely, he would do something stupid and dangerous and possibly life-threatening. After all, how much had he given up so that they could be together? He'd disowned himself from his family, broke up with his girlfriend, and everyday he lived a lie. How could Caleb be so selfish as to betray him?

All these thoughts combined did a number in ebbing Caleb's growing erection, but it didn't go away completely. It had to be done, he reasoned. No discussion about it.

After a while he came up to the old Putnum farm. Its original sense of foreboding was only increased by the damage sustained to it during Caleb and Chase's fight. The black-haired boy stood before the wooden doors, one part willing himself to enter, the other begging him to run. He could see the face of the man lurking just on the other side of the wall, will his wicked smirk that both repulsed and enticed Caleb. Soon one overcame the other and he roughly pushed in the doors.

He looked around for a moment, his eyes not used to the darkness of the large room. Then, out of the shadows stepped a blond young man. Caleb's heart was pounding in his chest as Chase Collins walked closer to him. His breathing was becoming steadily heavier when Chase said, "I'm glad you could make it."

Flashback 

Caleb woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, something that hadn't happened since the fall. He also had a raging boner, but that wasn't the point right now…or was it? Right at that moment the contents of his last dream flooded his memory. Chase was there… wait…was he naked? Caleb shook his head to clear the distracting details. Chase had told him that he had returned and was waiting for him in the Putnum barn. And so, dripping sweat, he got up from next to a sleeping Pogue, quickly got dressed and drove away into the night. Without wanting to involve the other boys, Caleb went down to the barn alone, not thinking that Chase could pose much of a threat.

Try as he might not to think about it, he couldn't deny that the sight of the barn in the dead of night freaked him out quite a bit. But, to spite his fears, he burst through the two doors, standing tall with the air of confidence, surveying the blackness; something he would never do again.

Then, from the shadows, came a male voice, "I'm glad you could make it." Chase materialized into the light spilling in from the open doorway; the moon was full that night.

"Still alive I see," Caleb spat, his voice thick with disgust. He knew he hadn't finished off Chase the last time they had met, but he was still hoping that it would be more than a matter of months before he was forced to face him again.

"Alive and well," replied Chase. That damned smirk again!

"Not for long."

"You seem a little too cocky, Caleb. You seriously think you could take me on?"

Caleb was seething now. "Well of course I could!" he screamed. "This is no different from last time."

Chase glared at him. "Oh isn't it?" He shot his hands out and before Caleb could react, he was thrown into the opposite wall. He tried to get up, but Chase's powers slid him across the floor into another wall. He couldn't break free of his grip. Chase was somehow stronger now than before.

"Impressed?" Chase led Caleb directly in front of him. By now he was badly bruised. "After I was freed from that limbo you sent me too, I decided to become interested in my family. I sought out my grandfather."

"He was still alive?"

"Only just, which is why I didn't feel guilty asking him to will me his powers, and which is why he didn't refuse. Three is the magic number after all," Chase said, relishing the look of horror on Caleb's face.

"With that kind of power, I doubt you'll last more than a decade."

"I figured as much, which is why I intend to enjoy the time I have left."

"So why don't you just kill me now."

"Well that would only give me a jolt of pleasure that might only last a few weeks after. And then what would I have? No, I desire something much less ephemeral." At that moment the two men's eyes locked.

After a slight pause, "And what would that be?" Caleb's breath and heartbeat were starting to quicken. The gleam in Chase's eyes was quite unsettling to Caleb.

"Well…Remember that offer I made you the last time we met? Hmm well, no, you probably were a bit too preoccupied to pay attention to the specifics. Let me refresh your memory. I'm going to make you my _wiotch_. Now strip and turn around."

Caleb was stunned for a moment but when he came to his senses he said, "What the fucking hell man! What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Simple. If you don't, you get to see all of your friends and family die before your eyes. You can't stop my powers, Caleb. You know that. All I ask is for this small sexual favor periodically. Once a week should suffice. And in return, I guarantee safety to your loved ones plus you get to be in my presence without me trying to kill you. It would seem that you're definitely drawing the bigger straw here, not that you're in a position to compromise anyway. So, are you ready to serve your master now?"

The raven-haired boy knew there was no way out of this predicament, not that he was looking too hard. Without saying a word, he slowly stripped his clothes and turned so that his virgin ass faced his newfound master.

"Very nice," he heard Chase say from behind as the dominating boy came up behind Caleb, wraps his arms around the other's chest and gently started to caress his abs and pecs. Caleb let out a soft moan of pleasure that was just audible to Chase, who smiled and poised himself.

Then without any warning or preparation, Chase rammed his cock right into his slave's hole. Caleb screamed out in tremendous pain only to be silenced by Chase's hand in front of his mouth. It was like he was being torn in two. Fire raged through his body and he almost blacked-out for a moment. Soon however, pain gave way to pleasure as the movements became more rhythmic. Caleb tried but failed to resist admitting to himself that this was the best he had felt in a long time.

After a few minutes of ass pounding, Chase came into Caleb's ass. Caleb was already spent as he jacked off while being fucked. Panting the boy from behind pulled out. "See, I told you you'd enjoy that," he said, gesturing to Caleb's still raging erection. "Oh, but next time don't cum until I tell you to. You can go now. I'll see you again next week, same time, same place."

End Flashback End Chapter 

Ugh I'm so sorry that this took so long. I know I said it would be up around Valentine's Day, but at the time I was kinda joking. Oh well, I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter between Tyler and Reid, entitled 'Baby Boy.'


	3. Baby Boy

Warning: slash, or are you that dense that you couldn't quite figure it out yet

Warning: slash, or are you that dense that you couldn't quite figure it out yet?

Author's Note: Heyyyy. It's been a long time, hasn't it? What can I say? No amount of apologies will ever make this ok. I hope you all haven't lost faith in my attention span yet, but school's been really busy and now it's over! So hopefully I'll be posting much more frequently. But then again, how many times have I said that to myself?

Chapter 3: Baby Boy

Tyler walked through the empty corridor of his dorm building. His feet echoed loudly as they hit the marble tiling. He kept his head down, just in case anyone was actually still inside and came down the hall. But still, as the sun set in its wintry earliness, Tyler knew everyone would still be out, hanging around with buddies, getting drunk, and just blowing off steam. Well, almost everybody. The only person who would be in the building was the person Tyler was, he hated to admit it, most dreading to see. And that particular person was going to be in the exact same room that Tyler was heading to right at that very moment.

"Hey baby boy," said a silky voice as Tyler stepped into he dorm room. "What the fuck took you so long?" Tyler flinched at the sudden slight harshness of Reid's tone. "Was just about to leave. What, do you think you're the only guy who wants to get with this?" said Reid as he gestured to his groin.

Tyler forced a grin. He knew Reid was only fooling around; that he would never cheat on his boyfriend. But sometimes he was just too much. "I wouldn't dream that I'd be the only one who wants a go at you. Just today I must've seen a dozen girls and at least one or two guys eyeing you up." He was just being flattering. Truth be told, Tyler was not very keen on other people's signs of affection. Hell, how many years did it take to learn that Reid shared his same desire to be together? And after fawning over him for God knows how long, one would think that Tyler might've caught on. The only persons whose expressions he could decipher were Caleb's and Pogue's. And that was because their actions were just so incredibly blatant. Or was there another reason?

But if Reid had realized Tyler's own density with those matters and had known that Tyler was really just lying through his teeth he didn't let it show. "Damn right. And that's because of my smoking hot body, right? That's what turned you on, isn't it?" Tyler didn't answer. He just frowned slightly and stared directly into Reid's eyes. The real reason Tyler fell in love with the blond boy before him definitely had something to do with his gorgeous physique, but it was because he thought that Reid would protect him from anything. He had thought that Reid was the sweetest boy he knew. Well '_had thought_' was definitely what should be emphasized.

Reid, sensing the awkwardness solidifying, gave a faltering chuckle before saying, "Well, come on then, strip and let's go."

Tyler obediently shed his cloths and hops into bed with the blond boy. There is no affection in what they're about to do, simply two boys succumbing to the necessity of releasing their sexual tensions after a long day. They might as well not even be gay. (Don't worry, they definitely are.) Reid lubes up his 9-inch dick and slams it into Tyler's well-prepared ass. Simple, rudimentary actions not made to entice the lovers but just to get it over with. After all, they're two handsome teenage boys. They have places to be after this, don't they? Tyler likes to think that if it was the dead of night, things might be different, slower and sensual, but he knows they wouldn't. Reid was an animal in bed. Hadn't he heard it before after all? He _was_ warned. How many of his girlfriends had said those exact same words in hushed tones to their other friends? Tyler always wondered how Reid could get so freaky with those other girls when apparently he was completely gay. He suspected it was a lie. There just must've been something about pussy and breasts that appealed to Reid, although Tyler of course, could not for the life of him understand why.

And dealing with a bisexual boyfriend was very frustrating. Double the competition after all, for although Tyler knew that Reid would never cheat on him (just one of those weird contradictions with him), that still didn't stop him from being flirtatious with absolutely every fucking girl and guy who might be gay. He felt like Joanne from Rent, not that he ever got Reid to see that. Actually, come to think about it Reid was most likely a pansexual/paraphiliac, just sticking his dick into whatever had an appropriately sized hole. He had fucked a goat when they were both thirteen. Tyler politely reminded him that three hundred years ago that could have gotten him hanged, and they had a good laugh about it and that was the end of that. Of course Tyler spent about the next week and a half jerking off to that image and thinking about how lucky the goat was.

Tyler suddenly felt a cold tingle on his body that usually came from someone using their powers on him. What the fuck could Reid possibly be doing!? Tyler absolutely hated when Reid did that. Releasing two urges at once. But as suddenly as it the sensation came on, it vanished, and Reid made no explanation to what it was so maybe Tyler just imagined it.

Reid was fucking Tyler in a spoons position when Tyler started to feel guilty about having these thoughts in bed. He tried to turn his neck around to kiss any part of his lover's body that he could reach, but Reid seemed to back away from the lips while still providing forceful blows to the younger boy's ass. He too looked guilty about something, or possibly angry. Tyler turned around and mulled things over.

More quickly than that bottom boy had expected, it was over and Reid pulled out. It took a minute for him to catch his breath before saying, "Listen, I don't think this is going to work out." He removed himself from the bed, got dressed and walked out of the dorm, the whole time not daring to look at Tyler, who lay numb in the sweat-covered bed. When he was alone, Tyler thought things through still not knowing what exactly it was that he felt. He eventually gave up on deciphering the emotion and pondered whether anyone else in the school had ever been dumped in bed.

So, hey, that was pretty long for me. Hope you enjoyed it, although to be honest this would be the chapter that I mostly just skim through trying to piece together the sexual parts. Gotta say, I love the goat part. Anyway, how low of Reid to do that huh? And Tyler's so cute too. Oh by the way the magical sensation was Reid reading Tyler's mind. Tyler eventually realizes this, but I just forgot to add it. Oh well, it's not important. Next chapter is entitled "Covenant in the Showers." Sounds hot right? Well now I'll probably fail everybody's expectations. But it's between Caleb and Pogue and takes place mostly in a flashback. I may be working on this at the same time I finish my Zoey 101 fic. So be patient please. Please? I know I'm really not in a position to require this of you or anything. But, come on, you wanna know what happens right? Alright I'll stop talking now.


End file.
